dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HA:TFELT
Perfil *'Nombre:' 박예은 / Park Ye Eunthumb|250px|Park Ye Eun *'Nombre artístico:'YeEun, Yenny, Ha:tfelt *'Sobrenombres:'Oppa Par, Yenny Queen *'Profecion': Cantante, Bailarina, Compositora, Productora, Actriz, Modelo, MC y DJ. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Peso:' 47kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Companía: JYP Entertainment Biografia Nació el 26 de mayo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es conocida como Yeeun en Corea e internacional mente como Yenny.. Es la vocalista principal del grupo junto con Sunye y bailarina principal. Fue la ultima en entrar al grupo y lo hizo rápidamente ya que en el colegio de pequeña participaba en grupos siendo vocalista y bailarina. Ha hecho colaboraciones con varios artistas como 8eight, H Eugene y San E. Hizo un OST para el dorama "Conspiracy in the court" llamado Jeong. Compuso canciones para Wonder Girls como "For Wonderful", "Saying I Love you", "Smile", para el ultimo album, Wonder World, compuso G.N.O... y "Hello To Myself" para el OST del Dorama Dream High 2 entre otras. El 23 de Julio JYP lanzo un vídeo teaser asi como 2 imágenes anunciando el debut en solitario de Yenny bajo el nombre de Ha:tfel, su sobrenombre como compositora, con un mini álbum. El 24 de Julio Yenny subió una carta en la pagina de Wonder Girls en la que explicaba que utilizaría su nombre de compositora ya que quería mostrar un imagen diferente, también explico que las 7 pistas las había compuesto y escrito ella misma con ayuda de Lee Woo Min (Quien ayuda a JYP en sus temas) y dijo que Lim y Beenzino colaborarían en su disco, mientras que Yubin aparecería en el MV y fue junto con ella productora del mismo. El 31 de Julio fue lanzado su Mini Álbum de debut con el titulo "Me?" que cuenta con 7 pistas y con el sencillo promocional "Ain't Nobody". El disco se grabo en New York y fue producido por ella misma Días antes de anunciar su debut SunMi, Yubin y ella misma, daban indicios y pistas de este en sus cuentas de Instagram. Dramas *Basketball (tvN, 2013) *Dream High 2 (KBS,2012) cameo Musicales *Los tres mosqueteros (2013) Temas para dramas *''Hello To Myself'' tema para Dream High 2 (2012) Película *The Wonder Girls (pelicula) Television *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *Welcome to Wonderland *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion4 *SBS Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama with Big Bang *The Wendy Williams Show *So You Think You Can Dnace *Made in Wonder Girls *KSB Music Bank (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y Choi Minho ) Composiciones *Saying I Love You (The Wonder Years: Trilogy - Wonder Girls) *For Wonderful (Wonder Girls) *Smile *G.N.O.(Girls Night Out) -- (Wonder World - Wonder Girls) *Me In (Wonder World -- Wonder Girls) *Hello To Myself (Dream High 2) *Girlfriend (Wonder Party - Wonder Girls) *R. E. A. L. (Wonder Party - Wonder Girls) *You're In Me *If That Was You (그게 너라면) (Full Moon - SunMi) *Iron Girl (Feat. Lim) -- (Me? - Yenny) *Truth -- (Me? - Yenny) *Ain't Nobody --- (Me? - Yenny) *Bond (Feat. Beenzino) -- (Me? - Yenny) *Wherever Together -- (Me? - Yenny) *Peter Pan -- (Me? - Yenny) *다운 (Nothing Lasts Forever) -- (Me? - Yenny) Discografia '''Mini Álbum Colaboraciones *Shorty y Jay Park-Jeong *8eight -The First *8eight, Min Sun Ye y Pdogg-Sai *Variuos Artist-Cry With Us *Various Artist- I love Asia *H-Eugene- Baby I Love You *San-E- Lets Play *JYP Nation- This Chrismas *Leo Kekoa- So Good *Leo Kekoa- I Can Give *Taecyeon (2PM)- After You Left Me *Rhythmking (ft. Bumkey, Yenny & Shorry J)- Think About You *If That Was You (그게 너라면), (Full Moon - SunMi) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Wonder Girls *'Familia: '''Padre, madre, hermana y hermano *'Descubrimiento:' Sistem UCC (JYP) *'Debut:' Debut: 2006 audition during the show MTV 'Wonder Girls Season 1 *'Idiomas': Coreano / Inglés / Chino / Japones / Español (medio) *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, la salud, escuchar música, ir a conciertos, leer. *'Habilidades:' Canto / baile / Musica *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Color Favorito:' Verde *'Especialidad:Vocal, Coreografia, Poppin, Street, Composicion *'''Alimento Favorito: Sushi, tartas de huevo y Chobac *'Artistas Favoritos:' Lauryn Hill, Aretha Flankin y So Hyang *'Tiempo de practica': 3 meses *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra y piano (muy bien) *'Posicion: Vocalista Principal /Bailarina *Vive actualmente junto a sus compañeras''' Yoo Bin, Hye Rim y SunMi *Su nombre como compositora es''' Ha:tfelt''' que viene de HeartFelt (sentimiento del corazón) esto quiere decir que sus composiciones vienen de los sentimientos más profundos de su corazón, y a la vez significa HotFelt '''ya que hot se pronuncia '''Hat '''que significa que sus composiciones tienen algo de '''picor y sensualidad, ella dice que puedes ver su significado de las dos formas por eso abrevio las palabras. *Gano en una encuesta a nivel de Corea como un gran futuro como compositora. *Fue Rechazada cuando audiciono para JYPE en 3 ocasiones, Ella menciono que si en verdad deseas algo debes de luchar hasta coseguirlo, sin importar cuantas veces falles debes de aprender a levantarte. *Comparte Habitación con Yoo Bin integrante de las Wonder Girls en los EEUU. *Sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y el piano, siempre es la acompañante a sus canciones *Es como la segunda mamá de Wonder Girls recordemos que la 1ra es Sun Ye *Hye Rim le teme mucho a Yenny, dijo que es una chica con caracter *Ella es la que mejor domina el ingles en Wonder Girls *Es muy cercana a Junho de 2PM y del resto de miembros al igual que Suzy de Miss A. *De no haber sido cantante, le hubiese gustado ser maestra o abogada *Se considera muy mala dibujante *Ella escogio como su tipo ideal a Onew de SHINee. *Su canción favorita y la cual se identifica es "W'hen You Believe" '''de Whitney Houston y Mariah Carey, ya que con esta canción audiciono por 4 vez en '''JYPE '''y la aceptaron dentro de la Compañía. *En el grupo también se le conoce por ser una gran compositora como su recientemente su composición '"Girlfriend" del album 'Wonder Party '''la cual compuso por su ex-novio, dicha canción es basada por una situación que vivió con el mismo en la vida real. *Compuso una canción para los Fans titulada '"For:Wonderful" donde expresa su agradecimiento a los "Wonderful's"(FanClub de las Wonder Girls) por todo su apoyo. *Su tipo de chico es como Onew de Shinee *'Jin Youn Park(JYP) ' En una entrevista fue cuestionado acerca de quien sería el que ocuparía su lugar como productor en JYPE- el dijo que posiblemente sería''' YeEun''' ó JoKwon(2AM) *A debutado en los escenarios del Teatro, a recibido muy buenas criticas no solo del publico si no de sus compañeros mayores en la actuación. *Hizo su debut como actriz de drama en Basketball *"Full Moon" primer mini álbum de SunMi tendrá un tema compuesto por Yenny "If That Was You", el cual tendrá 2 versiones, una cantada por SunMi y la otra con colaboración de Yenny (esta última solo vendrá en el álbum físico) *A Ki Sung Yeung (jugador de futbol) un comentarista de deporte le pregunto que quien era su chica ideal, a lo que el respondio; "Ye Eun de Wonder Girls", entonces el comentarista respondió: “Supongo que no te importa la apariencia”. Después de eso, muchos fans e internautas indignados hablaron mal del comentarista, pero Yenny despues publicó en su Twitter: “¡Creo que solo lo dijo bromeando, así que solo ríanse~! Sonrian ~”. Esto atrapó la atención de los internautas, por el comportamiento educado y tranquilo que mostró Yenny. * Realizó su debut en solitario, bajo el nombre de''' Ha:tfelt''', (seudónimo que utiliza como compositora) con el sencillo "Ain't Nobody" del Mini Álbum "ME?" el 31 de Julio. *Ella produjo su disco de debut y MV, ademas compuso los 7 temas de este con ayuda de Lee Woo Min. *Lim y Beenzino tienen colaboraciones en su disco *Yubin fue productora junto con ella de su MV, ademas tiene una aparacion *Días antes de anunciar su debut SunMi, Yubin y ella misma, daban indicios y pistas de este en sus cuentas de Instagram. *Hyuna (ex- Wonder Girls ) mostro su apoyo al debut de Yenny, diciendo que era genial la promoción de ellas juntas. *La canción "Ain't nobody" se posicionó en el puesto #1 en varios charts como Cyworld , Olleh , Genie, Bugs. Y entre el top de 5 de Melon, Naver , Daum, Monkey, etc. *Yenny ganó la encuesta realizada por Mwave acerca del "mejor comeback" entre ella y Hyuna. Enlaces *Web Site *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galeria Park Ye Eun.jpg Park Ye Eun2.jpg Park Ye Eun3.jpg Park Ye Eun4.jpeg Park Ye Eun5.jpg Park Ye Eun6.jpg Park Ye Eun7.jpg Park Ye Eun8.jpg Vídeografía thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CBailarín Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:JYP Entertainment Categoría:CModelo Categoría:KActriz